


That Lobster Looks Alive

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack, Harley Keener-centric, M/M, Peter Parker has a pet Lobster, Peter and Harley are mermen, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley is pet sitting is boyfriend's lobster but he isn't doing so well.In other words, someone gave me the title and I was like mermaid au.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	That Lobster Looks Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts).



Harley hated when people talked him into things. He always had. So when Peter called asking him for help, he agreed. Peter his loving boyfriend who promised Harley all the favors in the world to help him do something that he hated. Harley told the boy he would be there the next day to help. Harley would do anything for Peter though. Maybe that is why he got himself stuck into this situation in the first place.

~

The Ocean was blue as always as Harley swam to his boyfriend’s place. Peter had asked him to watch his lobster. Peter shouldn’t have been trusted with a pet but Tony had got him the lobster. Harley arrived to see Peter rushing out the door kissing Harley as he left. Peter was in a hurry to get to work. He had been saying his lobster was acting funny and he rather not leave it home alone. Harley had agreed to watch the pet not that he would ever tell Peter no. Peter had those puppy-fish eyes that caused everyone to flip around for the boy. Harley went into the house and looked for the pet lobster. Harley couldn’t remember what Peter had named the lobster. Knowing his luck it was probably named Lobster. Harley looked around for the annoying creature that hated Harley anyways. Why couldn’t Peter have a normal pet? Like a dogfish or a catfish. Harley finally found the lobster in its cage as he went to grab the food and feed the animal before he turned on the tv to watch it. Harley checked on the animal two hours later to see that the animal had not touched its food. Harley was worried. He went to pet it and noticed it was not acting like it normally did. 

“Oh shit. The lobster looked alive earlier,” Harley muttered before picking up the creature and getting it into its cage before he started heading for the vet. 

~

Harley arrived in a good amount of time. He brought the animal to the vet who checked up on the pet and made sure it was still alive. The vet looked at Harley like he was insane but he went along with giving the lobster, who Harley swore was dead, a check-up.

“This lobster looks alive,” the vet said before placing the animal back in the cage. Harley disagreed but he wasn’t arguing with the vet. Harley huffed but took the animal home. He didn’t like the pet but Peter loved the lobster. He had a feeling that Peter would be upset if the pest died. 

“Maybe if it is dead, I can buy him a new pet,” Harley muttered as he laid the pet on the chair that Peter had once said was his lobster’s chair. Peter came home and seemed worried about his pet. Harley told him that the vet said the lobster was alive. 

“Well I hope not,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean you hope not?” Harley asked. 

“Well that lobster is a toy,” Peter said before he went to another room and brought back the real lobster who looked crabby as ever. Harley groaned and realized why the vet had been given him a weird look. 

“So I failed at caring for your pet?” Harley asked.

“H2O didn’t notice so I think you did pretty well considering you took a toy to the vets,” Peter said. 

“That is the lobster’s name,” Harley said. Peter looked at his boyfriend worried. 

“You don’t have to like my pet,” Peter said. “But it is sad that you thought his toy was H2O.” Harley felt bad and stupid. 

“I should have realized sooner,” Harley said before H2O came near him and Harley jumped on the couch. The pet went by him and got on his chair before giving Harley the death stare. Peter looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

“How about I make you dinner and we call it even?” Peter suggested as he pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him. Harley enjoyed being in Peter’s arms and he wanted to just stay there. 

“I can deal with that if you promise never to tell anyone that I thought your pet was the toy instead of the actual animal. Peter laughed as Harley rolled his eyes at the boy.

“Deal,” Peter said. “But I think the vet may know so I would suggest avoiding him at all cost.” Harley groaned as he muttered something about never owning a pet again. “Don’t worry you have me to take care of our pets as well.” Harley looked at Peter and smiled.

“How could I forget that?” Harley said before he swam higher as the lobster walked past him. Peter laughed at the other male who had the audacity to look at his boyfriend annoyed as the pet went off to hide so it could freak out Harley later. 

“H2O won’t hurt you,” Peter told him.

“I have a bruised tail from last time I watched your pet. I refuse to watch the thing again. Lobsters are not a man’s best friend. 

“I guess you are right,” Peter said. “I want a dogfish as my next pet, to be honest. They are so cute and I just don’t think you could deal with another lobster.” Harley smiled thankfully for his boyfriend’s admission.

“Do you think we could get a new vet with the new pet?” Harley suggested. 

“I’m fine with that. The vet I have for H2O is crazy. Plus he normal hates H2O and I don’t understand why he hates my baby but he does,” Peter complained. Harley grinned gladly for the compromise but also knowing why the vet hated H2O. Who wouldn’t Harley didn’t say that out loud though? He didn’t want to annoy his boyfriend who was just being a caring pet owner. 

“It was nice to be here and think I’m watching your pet but I think I will stick with common animals next time love,” Harley said. The two ended up talking about what pet they would get as H2O watched the duo. The lobster watched Harley closely. The two boys didn’t notice the pet as they went to the kitchen to fix dinner. All the things from the day on the backburner as they focused on the other and brightening up their day. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Parkner server looks alive: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
